


Lost and Found

by EllePellano



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllePellano/pseuds/EllePellano
Summary: One-shot: Levi helps Hange look for her missing glasses
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220678
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in Fanfiction.Net

"Where could I have left them?"

There was desperation in Hange's voice as she threw crumpled papers, empty bottles and crashed cans in her often times neglected trash bin. It was one of those rare occasions when there's a pressing need to clean her desk. It would have been easier to find something if she were able to see clearly and not squint at everything before her but of all the things she had to lose, it had to be her eye glasses. She was half-blind without them and the only reason why she was able to get to her office was because Levi fetched her from the staff apartment and guided (more like pushed and dragged) her until they reached the place.

Levi leaned on the table while he watched her clear her stuff in such a haphazard fashion. He was covering his nose and mouth with his hand as if he had been standing on a dumpsite and was shaking his head from time to time over her lack of organization skills. The look of disgust on his face was replaced with horror when she had unearthed a swarm of ants feasting on an unfinished moldy sandwich under a pile of notebooks.

"How could you work like this?" He muffled under the palm of his hand. "This place is revolting."

"Well, I'm cleaning it now..." Hange dismissed his comment as she rummaged through the middle drawer of her office desk.

"Why don't you look for the case? Maybe you placed it there and forgot about it." Levi suggested. "And hurry up, will you? I can't stay around this filth anymore."

"Oh right, good idea." She started opening every single drawer and scouring through its contents to find the rectangular black case where she used to store her eye glasses for about three times since she bought them. She was positive they weren't there because how could she have come home last night if she had left them in the office? Yet no matter how many times she had to flip her bed, tables, and chairs at home, she just couldn't find them. Moreover, Levi would be pissed off at her if she refused to listen to him so she continued to look for the eye glass case despite her conviction that she didn't put her spectacles there last night.

Finally, Hange spotted the black case in the innermost left corner of the bottom drawer. She opened it and she was right, it didn't contain her glasses. There was something else in there though. It was a hollowed round metal with a glistening crystal on top. She raised it closer to her eyes so she could take a better look. It was a ring.

"What's this?" She asked partially confused and partially clueless.

Levi let out a sigh of exasperation. "Maybe this could help you see it clearly."

He took something out of his pant's pocket and put it over her eyes. It was her glasses. He had it all along. Levi snatched the piece of jewelry from her hand and inserted it on her left ring finger.

"It means, Four Eyes, that for the rest of our lives, I will be helping you look for your shitty glasses through all of this filth."

He turned around to hide a blush. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's leave this shithole and eat some breakfast." He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes, of course." Hange replied.

It was the obvious answer to his unspoken question... and to getting breakfast as well.


End file.
